Home Alone
by HikariAiDesu
Summary: Greenland OC x Nordics Greenland needs a babysitter! Each Nordic gets a chance! But, will she need to go to England's house? Or get to stay at the Nordic5's home?
1. Denmark

_Chibi!Greenland x Denmark_

_AN: This how This . It TOOK FOR EVER! Gahh! My Reader x Hetalia got cut... It made me sad!_

_Song while Listening: Einsamkeit-Prussia_

* * *

"Denmarkey," Emma,or the country of Greenland climbed on the dane's head," I'm boreded! 'Wet's pway!"

"where's bwig bwother?" an angry looking Icelandic tripped into the room. Poor Denmark he was planning to go to the movies with the gang ,but was stuck babysitting. The blonde girl on his head looked at him with those puppy dog blue eyes.

"Ja,ja let's sit down and play a game." The Dane reluctantly sat on the floor. The Icelandic did the same, indian style. Greenland still clung to Denmark, She took the hint of him glaring at her to unlatch from him and sit in his lap. The Greenlandish girl was very clingy to Mathais. Not that she didn't like the other Nordics, she loved them all! Anyone could tell that she was very attached to him. The little blonde looked over at her friend tilting her head she obscured her questioning blue eyes.

"Icey! Er du okay?*" she looked at him and asked in Danish, of course. Denmark was quite shocked. She spoke his language well, very well. Although she could work on the baby talk.

"min pige! godt stykke arbejde!*" Denmark smiled down at her and laughed enjoying someone who spoke Danish aswell. The girl had a short attention spand and was already back to Emil.

"Bwig Bwother!" Emil answered and slammed his fist on his knees. Denmark was holding back a laugh at the baby language. It was too cute.

"Oh! Sowwy..."

That was it Denmark lost it. He began an half hour's worth of laughing on the ground.

"Denmarky! Wha's Wong? Ahh! Denmarkey's sicky~!" Greenland ran to Iceland and the two began shaking the dane. That is how the other Nordics found them. Emma and Emil shaking a giggling Mathias Køhler on the floor.

"N't h'pnn'ng ag'in Dan'mk" Sweden shook his head.

"min bror*" Then Norway proceeded to choke Denmark.

"Moi Moi! Oh my Emil ja Em! Mitä Tanskan tehdä sinulle!" Finland was so worried he spoke Finnish! He grabbed both children as Greenland was screaming for Denmark.

"Norgie~! Don't hurt Denmarkey! Whaaah! Suvi!"

* * *

Er du okay-are you alright? Danish

min pige! Godt stykke arbejde-my girl! good job! Danish

min bror-my brother Norway

Oh my! Emil ja Em! mita taskan tehda sinuell-Oh my Emil and Em! What did Denmark do to you? Finnish


	2. Sweden

**So I thought about it and made one for Suvi! I love you Suvi! Not as much as Denmarkey...**

* * *

Sweden was working in his workshop on a chair for Greenland's room. The five year old was his favorite Nordic-other than Finland of course. Sealand was watching him, his blonde hair bobbing back and forth with his swinging legs. Sweden continued banging on the wood.

" ? Can I wake up Iceland yet? I'm bored~" Sealand let the last few words tumble out of his mouth. Sweden sighed and stopped working.

"_Nej_," Sweden mumbled and lifted the wodden object into the light,"_Island är arg när vaknat för tidigt, för_ _att tala med Norge om det_." He didn't expect the child to understand but, Sealand got up anyway and bounced out of the room. Finland entered the doorway holding Greenland and Hanatamago followed them. Finland looked tired and sat the now crying Greenland on the ground.

"Suvi, Where's Denmarkey? B-big brother won't tell me! Suvi!" She grabbed the Swedish man's leg and wailed. He picked her up and brushed her blonde hair. She settled and snuggled into his chest.

"I't F'ne Em' "He held her close and rocked her back and forth. Finland watched slightly confused. Sweden actually looked nice and happy! He picked up Hannah anh left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Suvi?" He looked down at her,"Sing me a song please, Uncle Finny wouldn't sing for me!" It was true Finland was too shy to fing the song althought, he loved her!

" ska sjunga en sång för min lillasyster," He mumbled much to the girl's delight. He sat at the desk and laided her in his lap.

"_Blåsippan ute i backarna står,_

_niger och säger att "nu är det vår"._

_Barnen de plockar små sipporna glatt, _

_rusar sen hem under rop och skratt. _

_Mor, nu är våren kommen, mor! _

_Nu får vi gå utan strumpor och skor!_

_Blåsippan ute i backarna stå, _

_har varken skor eller strumpor på!_

_Mor i stugan hon säger så:_

_Blåsippor aldrig snuva få._

_Än få ni gå med strumpor och skor,_

_än är det vinter kvar", säger mor." _

He finished and looked at the sleeping form in his lap. He brushed away her hair from her face and sighed.

His little Nordic...

Sweden at first told Sealand No to talk to Norway about it (LOL WHUT?)

Island är arg när vaknat för tidigt, för att tala med Norge om det.-Iceland is angry when woken to early, to talk to Norway about it.

Ja Suvi ska sjunga en sång för min lillasyster-Yes Suvi will sing a song for my little sister

Song Translation-

The blue anemone blooms now,

Curtsies and says "spring is here".

Children merrily pick the flowers,

And rush home, laughing.

"Mom! Spring has come now, mom!

Now we can go without socks and shoes!

The blue anemone outside

Wears neither sock nor shoe!

Mother, in the house, says:

"Blue anemones never catch cold.

You must still wear socks and shoes!

It's still winter", says mother.


End file.
